Pecados Capitales
by ThatMoonyGirl
Summary: Porque todos somos humanos, e incluso el Multimillonario y filántropo más famoso que conocemos cae en las tentaciones...¿Verdad? Rating M por la razón obvia. Es un mal resumen, pero dadle una pequeñita oportunidad.
1. Pereza

_**Bueno...¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Estoy de vuelta! Después de, algún tiempo alejada de todo, con algunos grandes baches personales y emocionales, he vuelto. ¿Las cosas siguen como siempre, Raven, SelenitaLunar...Y todas esas maravillosas personas que me he encontrado? Bueno...Sea como sea...¡Aquí estoooy! (Odio la vida que en word parezca que he escrito mucho y una vez aquí no sea para tanto, escribiré más, ¡Prometido!)  
Lamento haberme alejado, soy de esas personas que en solitario se recuperan antes...Sea como sea, ¡Aquí os va el primero de los pecados capitales! ¡Nos vemos un poquito más abajo!**_

* * *

Pereza.

Tony Stark no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo lleva en la cama desde que de un suave manotazo apagase aquel taladrante pitido que emitía el maldito despertador que, si bien ahora yacía apagado en el suelo, suponía que no hacía mucho tiempo había estado en su mesita de noche.  
Simplemente era consciente de que parecía que su cuerpo pesara una tonelada y, el simple hecho de tratar de desenredarse de las sábanas blancas de su cama costaba lo mismo que salvar el mundo de cualquier amenaza.  
Y por muy extraño que pudiese parecer, el famoso multimillonario hoy tiene uno de _esos_ días.  
Hoy simplemente no le apetecía hacer nada más que comprobar cada poco que, a pesar de la pereza que invadía su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para haber dejado de respirar.

Pero en el momento en el que su estómago gruñe con inusitada fiereza, un suspiro brota de lo más profundo de sus labios vaciando casi por completo toda su capacidad torácica. Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo es capaz de darle un respiro y dejarle hacer la maldita ameba en la cama. Y el simple hecho de sentarse en el borde de la cama ya es una lucha titánica y por un momento teme perder contra su propia pereza y caer en la tentación de volver a la cama y dejarse morir por inanición.

-JARVIS.-Murmura mientras arrastra los pies por el pulcro suelo de su mansión. En menos de un instante, la voz robotizada de su ¿Amigo? Sí, porqué no… Le contesta con un _''¿Sí, Señor Stark?''_ Que le hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de sacudir la cabeza con pesadez.-Por favor, desvía cualquier tipo de llamada entrante que reciba. Hoy simplemente quiero olvidarme del mundo y hacer el vago. ¿No es el día de la marmota? ¿Esos animales no duermen siempre? Pues eso.

 _No señor, el día de la marmota fue el pasado 2 de Febrero. -_ Tony sacude la cabeza, con un ligero aire divertido en su rostro, contrastando con el enorme esfuerzo que le está suponiendo llegar hasta la cocina. Por mucha creación suya que fuese, las ironías y sarcasmos, no las entendía.- _¿También las llamadas que le realice la Señorita Potts?_

Una carcajada rompe el silencio de la cocina antes de que el sonido de la nevera abriéndose ocupe su lugar.- Oh, esas tienen prioridad en ser desviadas, JARVIS.- Murmura mientras su vista se pasea rápida por entre el esquelético electrodoméstico. ¿Cuánto hace que no come algo en su mansión que no sea una Pizza Pepperoni? - Ya sabes como se pondría si se entera de que el director de la Empresa Stark ha decidido tomarse el día libre y no tiene una buena excusa para hacerlo.

Sacude suavemente el brazo y se lleva el bote de nata montada a la boca y suelta incluso un pequeño sonido de satisfacción al sentir como su estómago se calma.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-Su voz. el bote de nata cae al suelo y el gira lentamente sobre sus talones tratando de emular la mejor cara de inocencia.-¡Llevo llamándote toda la mañana Anthony Edward Stark! ¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que te hace tener el móvil apagado?

La ha seguido hacia el salón, pero no buscando un perdón, lo único que hace una vez ella se gira esperando una respuesta es tirarse en el sofá abriendo los ojos en cruz. Se siente bien. Por primera vez desde que volviese desde Afganistán no hacer nada no provoca malos recuerdos y se dice a sí mismo que va a disfrutar de aquello, cueste lo que cueste.

-Vamos Pepper. No voy a hacer nada en todo el día. Hoy no.-Suelta un suspiro de satisfacción y se coloca los brazos tras su cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados.-Cierra cuando salgas.

-Eres…Eres…-Un gruñido frustrado sale de su boca y decide dejarle. No va a discutir con él en esa actitud tan infantil. Gira sobre sus caros tacones de aguja y, tratando de hacer el mayor estruendo posible, cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Sí, hoy es uno de esos días.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews? ¿Algo? Nos leemos.  
ATT: You know who I am.**_


	2. Envidia

**Bueno, aquí traigo otro pecado capital, en este caso la Envidia. Esa que te corroe por dentro y te nubla la vista...Esa misma.  
Gracias por las reviews, que aunque hayan sido pocas(T.T) me han animado a seguir ^^  
Nos leemos un poquito, poquito, más abajo.**

* * *

 **Envidia:**

Por mucho que trata de entender la situación sentado en la silla reclinable de su despacho, esta se escapa de sus manos como endeble humo sin llegar a comprender que es esa pequeña bestia que ruge suavemente en su interior sin dejarle apartar la vista del cristal.  
Parece que disfruta con ello, sin lugar a dudas, cree que su índice de masoquismo está por encima de la media mientras observa a aquel gilipollas rubio flirtear con total descaro con su secretaria pelirroja; la eficiente Virgina ''Pepper'' Potts.

Y vale que él no sea el mejor, ni se considere un buen ejemplo a seguir, pero está seguro de que es capaz de hacer feliz a Pepper casi sin proponérselo. Y ahora está allí, viendo como ella está totalmente receptiva y si sus ojos no le engañan, Tony Stark puede afirmar con total seguridad que _su_ Pepper está aceptando aquel tonteo barato y respondiendo de manera afirmativa a aquel ejecutivo.

¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¿John? ¿Sam? Ni siquiera le importa. En lo único que puede pensar ahora es en cruzar de dos zancadas su despacho y cargar a Pepper sobre su hombro mientras se la lleva con él como el típico hombre de las cavernas. Pero sabe que si hace eso tendría que dar explicaciones sobre su comportamiento cavernícola y él _no está enamorado para nada de Pepper Potts._

Es simplemente un comportamiento protector casi paternal y NO tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la envidia que corre por sus venas de no ser él con el que está a punto de aceptar una cita. Tony Stark lo único que quiere es evitar que Pepper salga dañada de alguna relación no correspondida. ¡Para que luego digan que no puede ser un caballero!

Suspira, resopla y se muerde el interior de la mejilla cuando su cerebro le recuerda el vívido sueño que ha tenido esta noche. _Tonterías._ Su subconsciente le ha jugado una mala pasada y el hecho de soñar que mantenía sexo -Y qué sexo.- Con Pepper no cambia el hecho de que él no siente celos de que, seguramente esta noche aquel estúpido, trajeado y atractivo hombre terminase en la cama de su secretaria, simplemente, se siente como un niño cuando le quitan su objeto preferido.

Pero en el momento en el que ella entra con una taza de café en sus manos dispuesta a trabajar otro par de horas más aguantando los comentarios salidos de tono de su jefe, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y es que, por mucho que le pueda llegar a doler que su pelirroja salga con otros hombres y tenga una vida sexual medianamente activa, hay algo que, junto con su armadura no le podrán quitar nunca y es que, Pepper, es _SU Pepper._ Y de momento eso es todo lo que necesita para calmar a la bestia que ahora, cuando ha mirado los ojos azules de su secretaria y ha visto la chispa divertida que ha saltado en ellos después de uno de los típicos comentarios sarcásticos suyos, ha ronroneado calmado y feliz de ver como poco después un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas.

* * *

 **YYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y poco más, si queréis que algún pecado capital esté basado en alguna escena desarrollada en vuestra mente y queréis que lo escriba, puuuues ya sabéis, las Reviews están a vuestra disposición.**

Att: You know who I am.


End file.
